The primary goal of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADRC) Neuropathology and Biomarkers Core (Core D) is to facilitate the investigation of Alzheimer's disease (AD) and other dementias by University of Wisconsin (UW) investigators. The Core will accomplish this goal by providing complete and state-of-the- art characterization of disease pathogenesis and progression through biomarker, genetic and neuroimaging analysis, definitive neuropathologic diagnosis at autopsy and the preparation, banking and provision of frozen and fixed, non-demented control and AD brain tissues. In addition, the Core will enhance access to specialized proteomic and genomic technology to empower research progress. In particular, the Core will: Specific Aim 1: Perform rapid autopsies, obtain and archive representative frozen and fixed tissue blocks from multiple brain regions on deceased individuals who are enrolled in the Wisconsin ADRC as well as normal elderly controls, and generate NACC compatible diagnostic information. Specific Aim 2: Provide biomarker and genetic analyses in support of Wisconsin ADRC investigators and the procurement and management of tissues (blood, saliva, CSF). Specific Aim 3: Provide high quality, cost effective, cell and molecular neuroscience equipment, technology, assays, expertise, and training to Wisconsin ADRC investigators. This includes access to fluorescence and confocal microscopy, as well as specialized cell and molecular technology including Real Time PCR, DMA microarray analysis, 2-Dimensional gel electrophoresis, mass spectrometry, DMA and peptide synthesis and sequencing and metabolomics analysis. Specific Aim 4: Provide a service and infrastructure for AD-related brain imaging research. 4a) Advise investigators on protocols and analytic approaches; 4b) Link the expertise of the vast brain imaging community at UW to the needs of Wisconsin ADRC investigators; 4c) Collect a minimal standardized set of brain images on all ADRC participants at baseline; 4d) Provide a location for investigators to store their images and analyze their data. In aggregate, these integrated services will greatly enhance basic and translational AD and dementia research on the UW-Madison campus. RELEVANCE (See instructions): An integrated set of core neuropathology, biomarkers and imaging services in this core will greatly empower ADRC researchers to implement transdisciplinary translational studies of AD. The core is organized to meet the needs of the ADRC as a whole and is oriented toward early detection of AD.